The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLECA16017’. ‘KLECA16017’ originated from a controlled-cross performed in summer 2013 between the female Calibrachoa parent ‘Balcabrite’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,401), also commercially known as CABARET ‘Bright Red’ and the proprietary male Calibrachoa parent ‘CA-2012-0520’, in Stuttgart, Germany.
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLECA16017’ was selected from the group of plants in May 2014 in Stuttgart, Germany. In May 2014, ‘KLECA16017’ was first vegetatively propagated by terminal tip cuttings. ‘KLECA16017’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tissue culture and terminal tip cuttings.